Dream
by Gothic Candle
Summary: What happens when your friend dreams your sticky end? When Monica and Chandler's romantic evening is spoilt things get dangerous
1. Some nightmare I had

Chapter 1  
  
Hey again! I'm back for my new series called Dream. By the way excuse me for the first chapter, it's like sooo bad. But I promise it will improve 100%. So don't judge the whole story by chapter 1 whatever you do. So enjoy!  
  
By the way, Rachel's with Ross, Joey and Phoebe are single, and Monica and Chandler are engaged.  
  
"I've just got us tickets to see Romeo and Juliet at the stag theatre, to celebrate our wedding anniversary." Chandler announced hanging up the phone. "That's great sweetie! When is it?" Monica asked holding Chandler close. "Tomorrow evening. Since you're special I got us 1st class seats." Chandler replied pulling her into a long kiss.  
  
So that's how Monica and Chandler got into the mess that lay ahead. You wonder what this means but only one soul could explain. This very person unaware of the going-ons, slept peacefully in her bed; but soon to be disturbed.  
  
Phoebe Buffay's mind was filled with thoughts. Even as she slept, Phoebe could feel her surroundings, hear what people spoke and saw her two best friends. Monica and Chandler were in some kind of a theatre and were being lead to their seats.  
  
"Monica? Chandler? Is that you?" Phoebe called out running to meet them. "Why can't they hear me?" In a painful panic, Phoebe realized exactly what was happening to her. Her supernatural mind was whispering the future to her very mind.  
  
"Something's gonna happen. Something's wrong." Phoebe thought looking around for any signs of danger. But however hard Phoebe tried, she just couldn't work out the problem. As she pelt around the welcoming room, she felt the sticky sweat drip down her forehead. The anxiousness raged over her like a wave. Then she saw it. The fault lay before her very eyes.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
Then she was somewhere else. Infact in her own room, back in the present. Phoebe was sitting wide-awake in her bed with the bed covers on the floor.  
  
"Some nightmare." Phoebe whispered to herself picking the covers up.  
  
But Phoebe knew she was just denying it to herself. She knew it was her supernatural powers calling out to her, warning Phoebe to watch out.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe heard her front door burst open  
  
"Phoebe?" Ross cried out now opening her bedroom door. "I thought I heard you scream, is everything okay?" "Erm. I'm.. Fine thanks." Phoebe explained with pure hesitation. She watched Ross' face drop from worry to curiousness. He still stayed put in the archway.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ross asked staring hard at Phoebe. With a nod, he left. As the night grew deeper, Phoebe remained awake thinking about the nightmare she'd had.  
  
It was morning and Monica was by herself in her apartment. She was just finishing off her coffee when a tired Phoebe entered.  
  
"Hey Phoebe." Monica greeted not quite looking up. "Hi." Phoebe replied quietly sitting down next to Monica. "You look pale, Pheebs, are you okay?" Monica asked with worry. "I didn't get much sleep last night that's all." Phoebe explained almost in whisper. "How come?" Monica questioned once again. "Just wasn't sleepy. that's all." Phoebe announced still sticking to small talk. "Well I've gotta go shopping. You can come with me if you're up for it." Monica said getting up from the couch. "Yeah ok. I could do with the fresh air." Phoebe answered.  
  
But what danger lay ahead grew closer and closer.  
  
So what did you think? Bad, ok, great? Just let me know by reviewing. I'll be back soon with chapter 2 which will be much more interesting. C ya! 


	2. I don't believe

Well hello again. Thank you for all the reviews; they surly did make my day. So anyway, here's chapter 2. Please read and review and pretty much enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Ross." Joey greeted as he ate a Joey special on the couch. "Hey. Have you seen Phoebe this morning?" Ross asked placing himself next to Joey. "Nope." Joey plainly answered. "Or Monica?" Ross questioned once again. "Nope. Why what's up?" Joey replied. "Well late last night I was passing by Phoebe's apartment on my way back, when I heard someone scream from her place. Yet when I found Phoebe she just kept denying the fact that she screamed. And I can't find her or Monica anywhere." Ross explained taking a slice of pizza for himself. "Oh. But what's Monica got to do with it?" Joey requested reaching for the beer on the table. "Usually she's either in the coffee house or in her apartment. But I've looked everywhere for her. I even phoned Monica's restaurant but she's not there. Look if you see her or Phoebe just say I'm looking for them." Ross announced heading for the door. "I've gotta go take Ben to preschool, so keep an eye out for Mon and Pheebs." "Sure. See ya around." Joey replied continuing to pig out on his pizzas.  
  
It was approaching mid day, and Phoebe and Monica were browsing through the clothes in Ralph Lauren. They'd been there for about an hour already, and Phoebe had put down all of the dresses they'd passed. It seems nothing suited Monica in Phoebe's mind. "How bout' this one?" Monica asked holding up a sexy black dress, which was very revealing. "No." Phoebe quickly answered looking away. Monica noticed how Phoebe just wasn't with it. She just seemed to say no every time. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you've said no to all the outfits I've picked up?" Monica questioned with worry in her voice. She watched as Phoebe anxiously hesitated. It was weird coz Pheebs never acted so strange. Well.. Not like this anyway. "Erm.I.well it's like.." Phoebe trailed off. "It's okay you can tell me anything, Phoebe." Monica explained putting the dress back on its hanger. With one deep sigh Phoebe decided to explain. After all where was keeping quiet getting her? "Look I know you're gonna laugh at me but. I kinda had a dream last night, but I don't wanna talk about." Phoebe announced moving off to the next section of clothes but not quite quick enough for Monica. "Wait. Phoebe just talk to me. I'm your friend you can tell me anything." Monica softly said. "I had a dream about you and Chandler. You were.in a theatre." Phoebe began "Oh my god, how did she know where we were going out tonight? It's not like I told her." Monica thought with curiosity. "I watched you and Chandler being led down to your seats. But I felt like.like.something was wrong." Phoebe told as she sat down on the nearest seat followed by Monica. "And then I saw something. I can't remember what it was but... something was telling me that.it wasn't supposed to happen." Phoebe announced sadly. For once in her life, Monica didn't want to believe what Phoebe had predicted. I mean there's no such thing as psychic people. "You're lying." Monica snapped now getting up. "What?" Phoebe asked getting up too. "I'm fed up of believing what you dream up Phoebe! You always do this just to freak us out!" Monica yelled ignoring the staring people. "I'm not lying Monica. Why would I do that? I'm not a lier okay?!" Phoebe shouted back following Monica out of the store. "Yeah you are. I mean what kind of little slut would try to do that? A slut like you that's right. Don't you dare ever start up your lies infront of Chandler. You know and I know how freaked out he can get when you start up your crap!" Monica screeched angrily. "Excuse me?! Did you call me a slut? Well why don't you just look in the mirror sweetie? After all it's not like you're so perfect with your stupid neat ways and your god damn control freak life. I hope you get over yourself and I hope your little Chandler gets freaked out and leaves you for a normal human being! Because you know what he's just a sad little prick who gets scared over a load of shit!" Phoebe screamed going red slightly. Before she knew it, Phoebe felt a sharp twinge in the side of her face. Monica had slapped her like Phoebe had never experienced. "Don't you ever say that about Chandler." Monica sharply spat and stormed off out of sight. "Bitch." Phoebe muttered and turned in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Mon, what's up?" Rachel asked as she watched Monica step in. "Nothing okay? Just leave me alone." Monica snapped back as she stomped into her room. Hearing the tone in her voice and the way Monica slammed both the doors, something was definitely wrong. But what was wrong was the question. Had she had an argument with Chandler? Had she lost her job or something? Who knows? Just as Rach was about to see what was wrong with Monica, Chandler walked in. "Hey Rach. Is Monica home?" Chandler sweetly questioned chucking his briefcase in the corner. "Yeah, but something's upset Monica." Rachel sadly explained watching Chandler's expression drop. "What?" Chandler requested feeling worried. "I don't know. She just burst in with an angry tone and stuff and she's in her room." Rachel announced watching him head straight for her room. Without even thinking about knocking Chandler quietly opened their bedroom door. The room was pitch black without any lights on and just faintly Chandler could work out where Monica was. Like any other depressed person, Monica had flopped out onto her bed and just turned on her side to cry. "Mon?" Chandler whispered as he sat down next to her in the dark. She remained silent as Chandler cuddled up to her and stroked her silky hair. "Tell me what's wrong honey, I hate to see you like this." Chandler asked once again in a whisper. "Phoebe." Monica quietly replied not moving an inch. "What's happened with Phoebe?" Chandler questioned softly. "She's a stupid bitch and I hate her more than anything. That's what's happened." Monica sharply explained feeling the hatred wash over like a wave. "Why?" Chandler asked once again. He watched as Monica turned over to face him and sat up. "We had a erm. a fight this afternoon. But the things she said hurt me really bad." Monica explained feeling new tears drift in. "She had a right old go at me about you; she kept saying awful things about you which-" Before Monica could finish she'd burst into tears, which Chandler had then wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay. Don't worry about Phoebe, you'll sort things out, I promise." Chandler replied starting to feel his eyes prickle seeing Monica like this. "I love you so much Chandler." Monica announced staring deep into his electric blue eyes. "I love you too Monica." Chandler told as their lips met and passionately kissed.  
  
"Can you hear what they're saying?" Rachel whispered to Joey as they listened hard against the bedroom door. "No but I can hear something else. It's like. sounds like. they're doin it!" Joey replied childishly. "Please get over it Joey. But do you really think that's what they're doing?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face. "Well what sounds do you make when you do it?" Joey announced. "Oh my god, yep. I think that's what's going on." Rachel announced feeling a little uneasy after hearing the small moans going on inside. Suddenly the door banged open and there stood Phoebe looking just as depressed as Monica. There became a deadly silence between the three. "What?! Is there a problem with me? Quit staring you losers." Phoebe shouted slamming the door shut as hard as she could. "Phoebe, you need to talk to Monica. I think this is a real-" "Oh here we go! The little cow's gone grassing to all you guys about our fight. Well let me tell you something. She needs to get over her sad pathetic life and get on with it!" Phoebe screeched slamming her fist on the table. "Phoebe! You can't take this out on us. We understand the situation on both points of view so we're here to help okay?" Rachel explained. "Just calm down a bit Pheebs. Take a break and just keep out of Monica's way." Joey explained as the bedroom door opened. "What's going on? I thought I heard shouts-" Monica stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes met Phoebe's. Once again there became another silence which seemed that it could kill any moment. Chandler, Joey and Rachel watched with fear as Phoebe and Monica glared with pure evil at each other.  
  
"Phoebe." Monica said with hatred in her voice. "Monica." Phoebe replied feeling hatred too. "I'm gonna leave." Rachel quickly spoke up grabbing her bag and exiting. "You know what me too." Joey copied uneasily following her out the door. Chandler just stood there by the door watching the pair stand opposite each other. I mean what else was he supposed to do? "So I heard you told everyone about us and put me as the bad guy?!" Phoebe yelled. "No I didn't actually. But I have explained to Chandler here what a total asshole you are." Monica exclaimed trying to act as nasty as possible. "Huh you can't say much! After all you too are a total asshole and Chandler here, well poor him I'd have to say. I don't know how he puts up wit your freaking whining and your sad neat freak ways followed by your sad obsessive life!" Phoebe shouted taking a step towards her. "Excuse me? You think I'm sad? Well think again Pheebs. At least I have the decency to not make up crap and freak everyone out! At least I don't go down to the coffee house and sing awful songs infront of people who totally think how humiliated you must be! Well just take a moment to think Phoebe! You need to start to buck your ideas up coz I swear I'll hit you so hard, you won't live to see tomorrow!" Monica screeched going red. "I'd love to see you try!" Phoebe replied folding her arms. "Oh yeah?! You would? Well have a little taster!" Monica screamed giving Phoebe a blow to the face. "Monica don't start." Chandler suggested taking hold of her. "No it's okay Chandler, I can do this." Monica explained watching Phoebe get to grips with what had just happened. "You little slut!" Phoebe shouted shoving Monica backwards as hard as she could. Within a moment there became of a girl fight. Chandler tried so hard to break up the girl fight but however hard he tried, it just got worse. Until Phoebe did something she shouldn't. She hit Monica so hard in the head, she fell down to the ground.unconscious.  
  
Well what did you think? Just review for me please. I love emails! See ya around. Jazz x x 


	3. It'll be okay

Hiya everybody. Sorry about the missing chapter 1for this series; I have no idea what happened there. Well anyway thanx 4 the reviews and keep em coming. So here's chapter 3.  
  
CHAPTER3  
  
Phoebe then did something she shouldn't have done. Before Chandler could stop her, she hit Monica so hard over the head it actually made Monica fall straight to the ground.unconscious. "Oh god." Phoebe whispered feeling the guilt wash over her as she saw Chandler look like he was about to cry. "Monica? Sweetie come on wake up.it's me Chandler." Chandler called out softly as he crouched down beside Monica. "I'm sorry Chandler." Phoebe explained as she burst into tears. "Look just-" Chandler stopped as he saw Phoebe had disappeared. But he had other things to worry about. His perfect girlfriend, Monica had been knocked out, and what seemed to be a bad blow to the head. He tried to shake her a little to get her back, but her whole body was kinda floppy. Was that a bad sign? He had no idea. But like anyone else, Chandler gently picked up his sweetheart and carried her limp body into their room. Finally laying her down onto their bed Chandler just freaked out. "Monica? Monica? Oh come on, wake up honey. Can you hear me? Mon?" Chandler called out shaking her a little. He started to feel his eyes prickle and begin to get quite watery. For once in his life, did he actually want to cry. I mean she was only knocked out, but even so it made him feel like Monica was gonna die. "Chandler?" whispered a very croaky voice. "Oh my god Mon, you're awake. Are you ok?" Chandler replied brushing some of her hair out of her face. "My head aches like hell." Monica explained finding it hard to keep her eyelids open. "You're gonna be okay I promise." Chandler announced helping her sit up and then held her close. "God I was so worried there for a moment Mon. I was totally freaking out for you." "Awww sweetie, I feel so bad for doing all of this. I knew I shouldn't have got into a fight. And I'm so sorry." Monica explained closing her eyes for they were incredibly sore. "It's okay you don't have to apologize for anything." Chandler said as he stared deep into her eyes. "We're still going out tonight? We are right?" Monica pleaded. "Only if you're up for it. But you only have about 5 hours to recover." Chandler explained glancing at his watch. "Ok. I'll try to get some sleep, and then I'll get ready." Monica suggested letting Chandler help her get in the bed. Once he tucked her in they shared a long, sleek kiss. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Chandler asked sitting on the end of their bed. "I'd love you to." Monica replied gesturing for him to get in with him.  
  
"Oh my god Phoebe! You actually knocked her out and just walked away?! I can't believe this!" Rachel screeched pacing up and down in Phoebe's apartment. "I was freaking out. I mean what else was I supposed to do?" Phoebe mumbled still in thick tears. "You shoulda stayed there with Chandler and helped him! He's probably freaking out over what's happened to Monica. You know how panicky he gets and he's got no chance of calming down. Plus do you know how mad Monica's gonna be when she wakes up? So god damn mad she's likely to start a Scream 4 up okay?!" Rachel yelled handing Phoebe another tissue. "Oh god you're right. What am I gonna do Rach?" Phoebe groaned feeling ill at the thought of Monica's anger. "I don't know Pheebs. Man I wish I'd been there to sort all of this out." Rachel moaned covering her face with her hands. "Look you're gonna have to go back to Chandler and sort everything out." "No I can't do that!" Phoebe yelled. "Yes you can and you've got to. I mean picture poor Chandler all alone in that apartment with an unconscious Monica in his arms. I mean what's he supposed to do? He's probably freaking out over this whole situation. And he needs someone to help him okay?" Rachel softly announced. "No and that's final. Now please would you leave?!" Phoebe shouted opening the door to Rachel. "Fine. But you're making a big mistake." Rachel snapped back as the door slammed right in front of her.  
  
"Hey sweetie, do you think this suits me?" Monica asked coming out of her room in a gorgeous red dress. "Wow. You look great Monica." Chandler replied not taking his eyes off her. "Awww thanks honey. I just wasn't sure what to wear coz Phoebe was no help." Monica explained as Chandler put his arms around her. "Well I think you look beautiful." Chandler chirped in as he stroked her hair. "Man, would you look at the time? It's quarter to 8 already." Monica groaned letting go of Chandler's grip. "Already?" Chandler called out in his sarcastic voice. "Come on Chandler, we gotta leave now or we'll be late." Monica announced picking up her leather bag. "Ok what's the rush already? We'll be there on time just calm down." Chandler suggested following Monica out the door in a rush.  
  
A little while after Monica and Chandler drove off, Ross had arrived home from work. He was in a foul mood after being shouted at by his boss for some reason. As he slammed his car door as hard as he could, Ross stomped up to his apartment building. "Stupid door!" Ross muttered to himself as he kicked open his apartment door. Staring around he saw his girlfriend Rachel sitting on the couch looking depressed. "Hey Rach, what's wrong?" Ross asked sympathetically as he plopped down next to her. "Phoebe and Monica had a fight. A really awful fight." Rachel explained as Ross put his arm around her. "What happened?" Ross questioned full of panic. "Phoebe.hit her. Monica was unconscious." Rachel whispered looking into Ross' deep, brunette eyes. "Oh my god! Is Monica ok?" Ross squealed standing up in his shock. "Yeah I think so. Phoebe just ran off once she'd hit her." Rachel said trying her hardest to calm Ross down. "But when I told Pheebs to go back. She just got angry and threw me out of her apartment." "Oh Rach, is that why you're upset?" Ross asked sweetly kissing her head. "That and I'm sad for Monica. Man Phoebe needs to sort this out soon coz her relationship with the gang is gonna get worse." Rachel replied. "Look I'm sure things will improve for Phoebe and the rest of the gang. I'm positive." Ross explained rubbing Rachel's cheek. "Yeah you're right, Ross." Rachel explained as Ross lifted her onto his lap. "I love you, honey." "I love you too Rach." Ross replied  
  
The lights began to dim as the velvet curtains were pulled up. Like as you already know, the show had begun. Monica and Chandler were about 3 rows back from the stage. "This is so romantic." Chandler sweetly whispered into Monica's ear. "I know. I love you sooo much, Chandler Bing." Monica replied playfully as she cuddled up as close as she could to him. "I love you too Monica." Chandler told squeezing her hand. After a little while, Monica began to think about what Phoebe had told her.  
  
'I had a dream about you and Chandler. You were. in a theatre.' Monica felt the panic building up inside her. What if Phoebe was telling the truth?  
  
'I watched you and Chandler being led to your seats. But it felt like.like.something was wrong.' But Phoebe wasn't psychic, no one is. I mean it's all been made up.  
  
'And then I saw something. I can't remember what it was but.something was telling me that.it wasn't supposed to happen.' Once those words ran through Monica's mind, she felt the urge to scream. Phoebe could be telling the truth for all Monica knew. But there was no trust; Phoebe had predicted bullshit many times before. But was there the chance that this time it was truth? Was there the chance this was all about to happen? Was there the chance that there was an error in time that wasn't supposed to happen?  
  
"It's not supposed to happen." Monica spoke out loud without even realizing it. "What did you say honey?" Chandler whispered with confusion. Suddenly, there was a deafening explosion. People screamed and shouted as they all looked around. "What's happening? Chandler what's going on?" Monica cried feeling like she was gonna die of shock. "Calm down its probably just part of the act." Chandler explained knowing it was for real. "It's not is it?! It's all happening Chandler isn't it?!" Monica shouted out as she got up like many other people. "You'll be okay I swear." Chandler explained pulling her back down with him. "Promise?" Monica asked as the tears fell from her eyes. "Promise." Chandler replied holding her close as she cried, like a lost child. Before you knew it, the doors flew open. At least 50 terrorists poured in each one of them carrying some kind of a weapon. Monica knew what was going on perfectly well. But it was all happening too fast. "I'm too young to die. I'm not married to the guy I've dreamed of all my life, I've got no children, and I've still not made up with Phoebe. I can't die, not now anyway." Monica thought to herself closing her eyes. Chandler was thinking pretty much the same things. He too had other stuff to finish off before he died. "I've gotta be positive now. The only way we're gonna live is if we believe we will. I've gotta try." Chandler thought to himself feeling his eyes well up with tears. "Everybody stay where you are or we'll shoot!" some of the terrorists shouted pointing their guns at people who were running around. "We mean it!!" another one screamed as the people continued to keep pelting round the place. And without warning a gun went off, and 2 people dropped dead. Of course a few more than there were screams were heard in the theatre. But then the worse came. These thugs were calling people up and just putting them in a queue waiting to be shot or beaten up. Chandler then felt Monica cry so hard he was sure she was almost suffocating. "She must be horrified. Man I wish I could do something." Chandler thought once again as he finally felt tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
"Oi you two! Get over here now or I'll shoot!" screamed a tough looking terrorist. He pointed his huge rifle towards the area where Monica and Chandler were. "Is talking to us?" Chandler wondered as the tears continued to fall. "Move it people. Hello?! I said move it! Come on get over there now or I'll shoot!" the guy repeated getting furious. "Does he mean me and Mon? Is this it?" Chandler thought turning around to face this guy.  
  
Well what did you guys think? Kinda depressing but I love it all the same. Anyway I'll be back like in a few days to update so keep those reviews coming. C ya around. 


	4. Can't leave you

Hello my many fans. If everyone went looking for CoxRox but couldn't find any results, it's coz I've changed to Gothic Candle. Sorry for all the confusion it must have caused. Anyway if anyone wants to chat to me on MSN Messenger feel free to find me on jazzsargant@hotmail.com. Maybe if we get real friendly I can let you in on what's gonna happen in the next chapter or whatever. So finally after my long speech, here's chapter 4. Don't forget to review!  
  
CHAPTER4  
  
"Are you talking to us?" Chandler yelled out to the guy who had called out to them. "Yeah I mean you now get up and get your ass over here!!" He shouted back giving a tug at Chandler. "And you!" he added grabbing Monica's hair and pulling her up too. "Hey get off my girlfriend or you'll regret it!" Chandler angrily cried out pulling Monica out of his reach. "Shut up you." This guy shouted back hitting Chandler on the side of his head with the end of the gun. Chandler muttered a few curses under his breath as he and Monica were led up the theatre and into the massive queue. Monica felt really bad for Chandler. It was her fault after all that he got hit really hard round the head with the gun. As she turned to look at him to apologize, she was saddening even more by what she saw. "Oh my god Chandler, you're bleeding." Monica squealed touching the cut on the side of his head. "Oh man, you're right." Chandler replied starting to feel immense pain. "Now you stay there and til I tell you to move. If you try to escape I swear you won't live to see tomorrow." The guy snapped pushing them into a small corner.  
  
"You okay?" Chandler asked sweetly pulling Monica into his arms. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so scared Chandler." Monica explained feeling the tears run over her again. "Me too. God I wish I'd never got those goddamn tickets, then we wouldn't be in all this mess. It's my entire fault." Chandler announced starting to cry with her. "It's not your fault honey, don't ever believe that. This was just some error in time, it's fate. It was meant to happen to us. But you gotta keep thinkin that you're gonna make it, you're gonna survive and escape. I know I'm not a very good example for that, but please do that for me. It'll mean more than anything to me." Monica replied wiping his tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"God I love you so much." Chandler whispered pulling her into his chest and holding her tight. "Man I'm so glad to have you with me always." "Me too." Monica replied wetting his t-shirt with her own tears.  
  
As the miserable night edged on, the theatre grew to almost pure silence, other than the whispers from the terrorists. According to Chandler's watch the time was almost 1:30am and neither Monica nor Chandler had fallen asleep. The shock of it all had kept their soul wide-awake in the darkness of the theatre.  
  
The room soon became a freezing place to be and already Chandler could feel Monica shivering. "Monica you're freezing. Take my jacket or you'll catch a chill." Chandler said in a low whisper placing his jacket firmly around her. "Thanks." Monica replied quietly as she kissed his soft lips enjoying every second of their lip-lock. Like what was wanted the most, Chandler and Monica snuggled up close and gradually feel asleep.  
  
"Morning Ross. What ya-" Rachel silence as her eyes met Ross. Ross was sitting upright on the couch looking shocked; his eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. In front of him was a cute little picture of Chandler and Monica holding each close on a beach. "Ross what's wrong? Honey tell what's the matter." Rachel cried rushing to his side. "Watch the news." Ross plainly answered as more tears rolled down his face.  
  
'Last night at The Framboise Theatre in Manhattan, a terrorist attack took place. Already 5 people have been shot inside leaving 145 others being held as hostages. It started after an explosion causing the front of the building to be destroyed. Once the attackers made their way in, they took over the theatre. Police are unable to do anything quite yet for fear of losing any more hostages."  
  
There was a depressing silence floating around in the apartment. Rachel now knew what was going on. She knew everything. Before anything could happen, she broke down crying into Ross' welcoming arms. "No.Ross this isn't happening.they're not dead are they?" Rachel whispered in between her sobs. "I don't know Rach. I really have no idea." Ross explained before braking down himself.  
  
"Alright everybody up! Come on we don't have all day people!! Get up!" Was heard from around the theatre. Chandler groaned as he was being forced to open his heavy eyelids so early in the morning. As he started to lift his head from it's drooping position; he noticed how his sweetheart remained deep in her sleep. He hated to wake her, for she looked so sweet, angelic and most of all happy in her peaceful sleep. But Chandler had no choice. "Mon? Wake up honey, its morning." Chandler spoke in a kinda angelic way himself. And at that, her eyes fluttered open and the cute little twinkle in her eye flashed back at him. "Hey." Monica said pulling herself up and staring around. "Morning, Mon." Chandler replied as their hands entwined.  
  
Within a few moments the terrorists were splitting everyone into groups. People were crying and screaming for their loved ones as they got separated. And then a teenaged girl ran from her group to be with her father, but just like that she'd lost her life. A terrorist had the coldness in himself to take her life, leaving the girls' father to suffer. But then Monica thought of her own problems. What if she and her sweetheart Chandler were separated? Who's to say they might ever see each other again?  
  
"Alright, you 5 get over here now and join this group!" commanded a terrorist to Monica and some other people. The panic swept over both Monica and Chandler as if it had hit them. Their worst nightmares were coming true, they'd be separated and may never see each other again. "What about you Chandler?" Monica whispered miserably as she stood up. "I can't come honey I'm sorry." Chandler replied getting up with her. "But-" Monica began as she started to cry. "I know but you've got to go." Chandler explained watching her cry. "Look just do it for me okay? Just go with them for me and I promise you'll be fine." "I can't Chandler. I can't do it." Monica cried as Chandler pulled into a hug. "I know, it's hard. But just promise me you'll go and look after yourself really well and make sure you're fine, can you do that for me?" Chandler asked softly still holding her close. "Uh huh. God I love you so much." Monica replied looking at his sad face. "I love you too Mon." Chandler announced. "Alright enough mushy stuff. Now you get over here and get on with it!" the terrorist shouted pulling Monica by the arm viciously over to his group. "Look after yourself Mon." Chandler ordered sweetly as he watched his crying Monica being dragged off to somewhere.  
  
So that's chapter 4. What do you all make of it? I'd love you all to review and tell me what you want to happen next. Please tell me what you want coz I want you to enjoy this. So let me know what you want to happen. Chapter5 soon will be up. C ya around. 


End file.
